MLP: A Roll in the Hay
by Leenden
Summary: -Warning- This is an adult story, if you aren't interested in that sort of thing, please turn around and leave. It's harvest time again and when the Apple family finds themselves spread a little thin, it's up to Applejack and Big Mac to pull the heavy load. Luckily Braeburn was willing to stop by and help carry that load. Good deeds deserve better rewards.


My Little Pony Friendship is Magic

A Roll in the Hay

By Jeremy McLaughlin

Chapter One:

Helping Hooves

A cool breeze blew through Ponyville bringing with it the soft scent of flowers. Applejack couldn't help but get a sinus full while she was stifling a yawn. The sun was barely pushing over the horizon casting everything in a warm dark light. Morning was coming, a little too fast if you asked her. It was going to be a busy day today. Harvest day was always busy and even more so since Apple Orchard Farms expanded their orchards.

What made it more difficult was so many of the Apple family were spread out all over Equestria doing their best to set up trade deals, with this many apples they were going to need more buyers, and as always more buyers meant more money for the farm. Slowly Applejack shifted on the bench she brought her one leg across the other, stretching out.

The brown brim of her hat falling over her green eyes. The large orbs framed with dark black eye lashes that fought to stay open. Most of her thoughts this morning were locked in combat, one side telling her to stay awake. The other telling her that if she had to wait she might as well catch some sleep. Good for her the latter was winning.

With one final shift she found a comfortable position. Her golden ponytail lay over her shoulder and across the blue coveralls she wore. Under the coveralls was a red flannel shirt that fought hard against her large bust. It wasn't an attractive look but for harvest time it couldn't be more perfect. The bench bowed a bit as another figure sat down next to her. She didn't even look up she could tell by the soft musk in the air that it was her brother Big Macintosh.

It was amazing that as soon as she could smell him the perfect image of him popped into her head. Tall, scratch that, very tall. Muscular build that couldn't be hidden by his velvety red fur. That unkempt dirty blond hair that lay about his broad face. Those green eyes that at first appeared to be dopey only to reveal the love and devotion he had for his family. Big Macintosh was a forced to be reckoned with no doubt.

There had been a hint of menthol tobacco in the air ever since the moment he'd sat down, at that Applejack pushed her hat away from her eyes and looked up at him. His hulking frame hidden under a fairly clean, white t-shirt. The tight pair of blue jeans had more holes than any Swiss cheese she'd ever seen. It was amazing to her that the jeans even held together. There was a thoughtful look in his eyes as he concentrated on the cigarette that rest between his lips. Big Macintosh didn't smoke while he was on the farm for the sake of Granny Smith, but once he left the farm all bets were off.

"Don't concentrate too hard on that cigarette Big Mac, you'll go crossed eyed." Applejack cracked, her voice was loud amidst the quiet of the railway station.

Big Mac smiled the cigarette moving to the corner of his mouth. "Can't help it Applejack I can't remember the last time I had one of these, I was trying to figure out if I like them or not."

Applejack scratched the back of her calf with the tip of her cowboy boot. "Well if you're not sure you like it, then git rid of it. Granny's gonna find out one day and tan your hide."

"I know, I know. Can't help it though it makes this waiting a little easier to handle." Big Mac reached up and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"I'm sure the train'll be here any moment now." Applejack wasn't sure if she was saying that more for Big Mac's benefit or her own.

"I sure wish Braeburn would have decided to come last night instead of in the morning. This delay is gonna cost us." Big Mac stated taking another drag off his cigarette.

Applejack nodded slowly and sighed inwardly, doing her best to keep her agitation buried. The early morning train was late by at least a half an hour, which didn't help with the day's plans at all. Whatever reason Braeburn had for not coming the night before was a mystery. Still the Apple family had no reason to complain, he'd offered to come all the way from Applelooza to help with the harvest. Applejack had to convince herself that what time he arrived was a small price to pay for the extra help. Besides Braeburn was a good worker and already had hands on experience in the apple trade. Everything was going to work out fine.

At that moment in the far off distance the sound of a train whistle could be heard on the passing wind. Applejack sat up on the bench and stretched out her arms as far as she could. The stretch felt so refreshing that tears welled up in her eyes. Big Mac was still slumped in the bench, a little cough forcing its way passed his lips as his eyes went wide. They had drifted over to the large orbs that were fighting to get out of his sister's shirt.

Big Mac always felt guilty for stealing glances of Applejack, but no matter what he felt, he never missed a chance to peak. He squirmed slowly in his seat to adjust the tremble that was happening in his tight jeans, now would not be a good time for anything distracting to happen.

Applejack licked her lips slowly and lowered her arms scratching at her sided through the fabric. She'd long since caught Big Mac glancing her way. It hadn't been the first time she'd notice him looking and she was damn sure it wasn't going to be the last time. Besides why shouldn't he look? Applejack was well aware that she was a gorgeous critter. Nothing was going to happen between them anyway. They were brother and sister, with that being said the heart of the issue was, she respected him and he respected her that was where the boundaries were drawn.

Another blow of the whistle symbolizing that the train was getting closer. This time Applejack pushed herself up from the bench and dusted her backside off. Her tail twitching back and forth avoiding the assault from her hands. Big Mac took this opportunity to steal another glance of the tight round buttocks that were being hugged ever so gently by the tight coveralls. He took one more drag from his cigarette before putting it out on the heel of his boot and dropping the butt into the sand trap.

In a hefty push he was up from the bench letting out a heavy yawn, followed by a good stretch. Now was Applejack's turn to steal a glance. The bulge in his jeans was a little more noticeable than usual. It took a lot to not giggle at the power her body had on all males, including her brother. He was ten years older than her, but they grew up so close to one another. Big Mac was a good big brother, always putting her first and making sure to take care of her and the family.

Another whistle blew closer than before, but this time Applejack was rewarded with the light of the train coming in the distance. The sun had fully come over the horizon coloring the once dark sky in bright oranges and red. If Braeburn gets off the train soon enough and they get on their way they'll be back at Apple Acres Farm in a little less than an hour and in the fields in a little over an hour. Applejack did little to hide the fact that she had crossed her fingers in hopes.

The train was in clear view now and close enough to feel the rumble from the tracks. A few more ponies had come out to wait on the platform for family and loved ones to get out of the train. Thankfully it seemed like the train might be light on passengers. Big Mac moved over to rest his hand on her shoulder, he could tell that she was antsy to get back to the farm. The thought of that made his heart swell with pride. A filly after his own heart and the only other pony in all of Ponyville that could keep up with him in the work force area.

The train rolled into the station and came to a grinding halt. Steam and smoke followed covering the platform with a light fog, loud sounds of hissing and steam escaping filled the air around them. It was easy to tell that the train was an early morning train. There was only three cars not counting the engine, the baggage car, and the caboose. Among all the sounds of the train you could hear the muted voices of train custodians moving between the carts. Applejack cocked an ear trying to hear what was being said, it was nearly impossible amidst all the noises. A few ponies came out of the station dressed in their work attire. Some were set on unloading the baggage, others were set on tending to the train. All in all a well oiled machine.

Applejack reached up and pulled a toothpick out of the band on her hat, tucking it between her lips. Finally the custodians pulled the doors open offering friendly farewells to the passengers as they left the train. Every time a pony got off the train Applejack got her hopes up a little more only to be disappointed. Big Mac shifted from the balls of his feet to his heels, tucking his thumbs into his jean pockets.

"That dunderhead had better got on the train or I'm gonna kick him right in the Y when I see him." Applejack said more to herself than to anyone.

Unfortunately Big Mac heard her well enough to let out a snicker. "Now now, be good you ornery critter. I'm sure he'll get off soon enough."

Applejack opened her mouth to speak but stopped as she recognized a familiar silhouette appear through the fog. Big Mac already had a huge smile pushing across his lips and moving forward. A young stud stepped down from the train. His golden velvety fur shimmered in the growing sunlight. His long dirty blonde mane was roughly shoved into his brown cowboy hat. A clean tan, pressed, button-up shirt was tucked into his nice dark jeans. A loose leather vest slapped against his thin frame. Green eyes peered out from under the rim easily finding their targets. You could almost set your watch by it. First you see the eyes and then...1...2...and...3. His lips parted showing two rows of glimmering white teeth.

"Well HOWDY Ponyville folk!" He wrapped his small frame around Big Mac, letting out a hearty laugh.

Big Mac hugged him back tightly lifting him up off the platform. "Hey there li'l un. How was your trip?"

"Holy cow, boy you're a haus." Big Mac let him slip back down to the platform. "The trip was fine, sorry for the delay though. We had to make a stop in Canterlot to let a group of older ponies get off."

"That's alright we're just glad you're here, aren't we Applejack?" Big Mac nodded to the filly next to him.

"Yeah we're glad your here, now we need to get going..." Applejack seemed to be more angry than she really was.

"Wow Applejack you're looking good. Gettin' yourself plenty of sunshine and milk it looks like. You must have grown some since I last saw you during that whole incident in Applelooza." Braeburn pushed his hat back on his head.

Applejack smiled back at him and shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Well that's the sweetest bunch of bologna I've ever heard, get your bag and lets git goin'."

Braeburn let out a laugh and nodded. "Good to see you haven't changed much."

Big Mac followed Braeburn along the platform to where all the baggage was being arranged neatly. It was easy to tell which one was Braeburn's bag amidst the other bags and the suitcases. The ratty old dufflebag had seen better days. He'd had the dufflebag since he was a little pony. It had been tapped, sewn, and stapled back together. No matter how many times friends and family had offered to buy him a new bag, he would always go back to his faithful dufflebag.

"Good gosh Brae, I think it's time to put this dufflebag out to pasture." Big Mac leaned down and picked it up by the belt that had long since replaced the shoulder strap.

"Nah, that's my baby. Nothing has protected my unmentionables quite like this bad boy." Braeburn gave the bag a hefty smack.

Some dirt and dust rose up from the bag causing Big Mac to cough a bit. "Well you could at least wash it."

"Why would he wanna do that, the darn thing's only being held together by dirt and grime." Applejack smirked as she walked around the two and towards the station.

Braeburn looked after her as she walked away. "Cheerful as always isn't she?"

"Eyup." Big Mac looked down at Braeburn before looking back to Applejack.

Braeburn stared off after Applejack, he seemed like he was deep in contemplation. In truth he was just watching his cousin walk away. Her plump butt was better than anything they had in Applelooza. No doubt she was surviving on a diet or milk, sunshine, and hard work. His soft tongue lightly moved over his lips to moisten them, although if anyone had really been paying attention to him it would make him appear more like a predator hunting his prey.

He and Applejack never had a close family bond, but the one time they'd spent the summer together the subject of playing doctor had come up. It was a fond memory that he hadn't shared with anyone. He knew all too well that she hadn't shared it either.

Big Mac nudge Braeburn with the heft of the dufflebag. "Hey wake up. Lets get moving."

Braeburn's cheeks flushed red as his mind raced. Had Big Mac noticed that he'd been stealing a peak at Applejack. Would he even had known that he was looking at her. If so would he be cool and not say anything. Braeburn just smiled shyly and started off across the platform after Applejack, Big Mac in tow. Big Mac had noticed that Braeburn was checking out his sister, which he couldn't fault him for doing so. Big Mac shared the same view of Applejack walking away.

The soft scent of cologne was whipping along with the morning breeze. It was Braeburn's cologne, he'd gotten a nose full of it when they'd hugged on the platform earlier. It was a pleasant scent and seemed to fit the more effeminate stud. Curiosity slowly pushed itself into Big Mac's mind, his green eyes tracing over the young stud's back. Even through the shirt and vest he could see the cut muscles underneath. Why wouldn't Braeburn have the Apple family body, it was one of their predominate traits.

Strong legs and calves carried them. Strong arms and stronger hands carried the family in all kinds of weather. Strong backs and backsides to center the farmer's body. At that moment Big Mac noticed a distinct resemblance between Braeburn's backside and that of Applejack's. Strong and firm, tucked into the tight jeans. Big Mac was stopped abruptly when Braeburn wheeled around on his heels.

"Hey haus if you like the scenery so much you should just take a picture." There was a playful tone in his voice as he continued to walk backward.

Big Mac didn't realize that he'd been blatantly checking out his cousin's backside. Usually he was more careful about where and when he gandered, but it was clear he'd been caught. He wasn't sure if it was the hour of the day, or the stress of all the work that was awaiting him. Hopefully Braeburn was only teasing and playing off the spaced out look in Big Mac's eyes. Braeburn knew all to well that Big Mac was checking him out. Braeburn had noticed when he saw the reflection of Big Mac peeping in the window at the ticket booth, while they were on their way through the station. Busted, Big Mac thought as he tried to recover with an excuse for the peeping.

Big Mac's blush was lost under the red of his cheek fur, but the aw shucks chuckled that followed did little to hide the fact that he had been caught. "Sorry I was noticing your jeans, they're mighty fancy."

"Oh these, I bought them when we stopped in Canterlot. They don't make them like this in Applelooza. I figured I didn't wanna show up to the Apple Acres Farm looking like a shlub." Braeburn did a little manikin pose.

"They're mighty fine, if I ever get up to Canterlot sometime I'll have to see if I can find a pair that fits me." Big Mac said in a mellow tone.

"Well the store is called Bucks and Rawhide, it's not far from the tra..." At that moment he'd backed into Applejack, the force pushing her to toppling into the carriage that she'd arranged.

Applejack's cheek hit the wood of the door hard, plastering her frame to it. Braeburn's back was plastered to hers, adding further weight to her discomfort. Applejack pushed away from the carriage feeling it shutter under the force. The inertia sending Braeburn tumbling into Big Mac's broad chest, it was hard to judge which was more sturdy the carriage or Big Mac.

"What in tarnation is your problem Braeburn? Pay attention to where you're goin'." The red mark on Applejack's cheek made it hard to tell whether it was a blush or from hitting her face on the carriage.

"Sorry AJ, I didn't mean too." Braeburn blushed brightly as he turned away from Big Mac to face Applejack.

"It was my fault Applejack, I distracted him." Big Mac wasted no time in taking the blame.

Braeburn was surprised at how quickly Big Mac had reacted. "Nah big'un, I appreciate the assist, but we Apple boys own up to our own faults. I am sorry AJ, I wasn't paying attention."

Applejack was a bit startled at how quickly Big Mac had been to apologize for Braeburn, it wasn't like her much quieter brother to be so vocal. She wasn't sure if Big Mac was just being polite, or was trying to keep her calm, either way it was best to just dismiss the whole thing as quickly as it had happened.

"It's fine Braeburn, I'm sorry I reacted so badly. I'm just nervous about getting all this work done today. Us three are really the only workhorses on the farm, the other twelve haven't been made to pull the whole brunt just yet." Applejack rubbed the back of her neck softly as she pulled the carriage door open again.

"Well sunshine, if anyone can whip them into shape it's you." Braeburn smiled softly and gave her side a gentle pat.

Applejack instinctively flexed at the pat and smiled in response watching as he climbed up into the carriage. Big Mac beckoned for her to follow before pacing around to the back of the carriage stowing the battered dufflebag safely. Applejack stepped around the carriage under the guise of helping him, but moreso because he'd beckoned her to follow.

"Ease up Applejack, kay. I know you're stressed, I am too. But Braeburn is a good orchard farmer, he's worth three of our other family members. We owe it to him for the help, besides it was really nice of him to help us out." There was no malice in Big Mac's voice, if anything it was more pleasant.

"I know, I am really sorry I snapped at him. I just wish we could get the others trained in helping with harvest time, so we didn't have to wear ourselves down so much." Applejack gripped her brother's strong forearm.

"I know sugar, soon I promise." Big Mac gave a soft smile and walked passed his sister and back around the carriage.

When Applejack made it around the carriage. Big Mac was standing their waiting for her. His hand held out offering to help her into the carriage. A soft giggle pushed it's way to Applejack's throat. A rough and tumble cowboy he was, but he was always a gentleman. She didn't really need the help, but it was a nice gesture. She took his hand graciously and climbed up into the carriage. Applejack settled down next to Braeburn on the bench. He was masterfully working on rolling a cigarette. At first she'd thought to take it away from her, but the sound of her big brother's voice echoed in her ears.

"Oh god not you too." Applejack smiled playfully and rolled her eyes.

"Oh this isn't tobacco, it's an apple weed. Something that my dad developed at our farm. It's new to Applelooza and catching on quickly in Canterlot, once it catches on there it'll be everywhere. It's more of a calming thing than a tobacco does. You should try it, it's healthier." Braeburn explained to her holding it up to her nose.

Applejack reeled back as the half rolled cigarette was pushed into her face, then there was a hint of apple in her sinuses. It was soothing smell at first growing slightly spicy when a hint of ginger and cinnamon played in. She'd never heard of anything like it before. Maybe she could get Big Mac to take up smoking it, instead of cigarettes. Big Mac climbed up into the belly of the carriage, flopping down solidly on the bench across from them. He latched the door and reached up out the window patting the side of the carriage. There was a soft crack and they started moving slowly.

"Hey Big Mac, have you ever heard of this stuff before?" Applejack looked over to Braeburn who'd finished rolling the cigarette. "It's called Apple Weed. It's suppose to a healthier replacement for cigarettes."

"Huh? How so?" Big Mac cocked his head slowly.

"Well I'm glad you asked, allow me to explain this new-fangled invention that's going to make our family a tidy sum. Shall we pass one around and enjoy." Braeburn lit the cigarette and taking a long drag off of it, before passing it to Big Mac.

"Oh brother, this is going to be a long trip." Applejack rolled her eyes as she got herself comfortable in her seat.

Chapter Two:

Clearing the Fields

The pace and the gentle rocking of the carriage made it hard to fight the sleepy feeling that was creeping in. Applejack shifted around as the antsy feeling started moving in. She just wanted the driver to hurry up and get them there. Braeburn entertained everyone with stories about his upbringing. Everything from foolish pranks to misplaced romances. Big Mac listened closely to everything he had to say. The two of them grew up much the same way. Applejack did her best to be all business, but couldn't stop from busting out laughing from time to time.

Braeburn talked about getting into a long wrestling match with an anaconda and lost a boot in the battle. Applejack couldn't help, but get lost in his soft youthful voice. They way his jaw clenched when he smiled. As much as Big Mac was ruggedly handsome, with a sexual masculinity. Braeburn was handsome in a sexy boy next door way. A blush pushed itself to her cheeks as a thought crept into her mind. Braeburns soft fingers moving slowly up her back gripping her tightly. Big Mac's strong coarse hands rolling slowly over her heavy breasts...

"...am I right AJ?" Braeburn slapped her on her thigh.

Applejack jumped out of her mind looking more flustered than usual. "...what?"

Big Mac chuckled softly and crossed his arms. "You alright Applejack, you look all red in the face."

"She was just thinking about me getting all wet and dirty while I was mud wrestled with that pig." Braeburn nudged her shoulder playfully.

His youthful laugh drummed on and was joined by Big Mac's low rumbling laugh. "That's quite the image."

Applejack pursed her lips, trying not to seem guilty of what she had thinking of. "No...it's not that at all. I'm feeling a little overheated. Would you believe with all this heat, that it's fall."

Big Mac picked up a news paper and started fanning her with it. "I know what you mean, yesterday was a scorcher. I was really hoping it would be cooler for this years harvest."

"It's usually this hot in Applelooza with us being so close to the desert and all. But you're right this is unusually warm weather." Braeburn glance at Applejack from the corner of his eye.

Applejack took this moment to hang her head out the window regaining some composure. That sure was a close one, she thought. Braeburn pulled his hat down over his eye using it as a shield so he could take a good long look at Applejack's rump. Little did he know that Big Mac also had the same idea in mind. His green eyes tracing slowly up the curves of Applejack's strong thighs. Applejack scanned over the familiar surroundings. They'd long since passed into Apple Acres land and were fast approaching their home. It had felt like a much longer journey than it was. Applejack shifted against her own inner tingling. The thought had done a little more harm that she initially thought. Hopefully the feeling would go away shortly after they started working.

The carriage pulled around the dirt cul de sac and came to a slow halt. Applejack didn't waste anymore time before pushing the door open, dropping down to the dirt. The loud sounds of a small Apple family army could be heard off in the distance. No doubt they had been waiting for the Applejack, Big Mac, and Braeburn to return from the train station.

Braeburn was the next out of the carriage, starting around the back to gather his dufflebag. Finally Big Mac passed through the door turning his attention to the driver. He produced a small handful of gold bits and passed them off graciously to the driver.

"Thanks for the lift." His deep, but soft voice bellowed.

"Not a problem, always a pleasure to help the Apple family." The driver called back as he tucked the money away in his pouch.

In a way the Apple family were celebrities. In fact it was the first family in all of Ponyville, you could say they were the founders of village. Thanks to Great great great Grandfather Apple, the family held the best land for growing food. It was a legacy that any Earth pony would be glad to have. The carriage slowly pulled away along the dirt path. Out of the corner of his eye he could see ol' Granny Smith embrace Braeburn. The pair were exchanging pleasantries that could barely be heard over the hustle and bustle of the other family members. Apple Bloom was one of the youngest Apple family members rushed out of the front door and eagerly took Braeburn's dufflebag, offering to show him his room. Applejack quietly ushered the Army of Apple family onto the lawn.

"Hey you two I'll be right back alright, I'm gonna get my work duds on." Braeburn called out before Apple Bloom rushed him through the front door.

Big Mac tucked his hands in his pocket and paced over to join Applejack on the lawn. Applejack was trying to issue orders to all the others, but they were all wound up and anxious. Solme of the younger ponies were even wrestling. The louder she got the more she felt her orders were falling on deaf ears.

"Alright ponies. Settle down so we can get this whole thing underway." Big Mac's voice boomed over all the other ponies.

Quickly they stopped talking and fooling around. All eyes were on Applejack and Big Mac now. The pair exchanged a glance as they both started explaining the harvesting plan. The apple trees in the east orchard were smaller and would be easier for the smaller ponies to gather. Big Mac put Caramel in charge of that group. It was plain to see he was nervous about the responsibility, but Big Mac gave a few words of encouragement to help steel his resolve.

Slowly Caramel took his group of five ponies off towards the east. Applejack was working with her cousin Red Delicious making sure that his group of four knew that the south orchard was their territory to work. Apple Fritter's group of three was put in charge of the gathering group. They would be the ones pulling the carts of apples to the silos. After all the groups had been given their orders they slowly filed off in their directions.

Braeburn walked up behind Applejack and Big Mac. Apple Bloom was perched on his shoulders. Her softly yellow sun dress matched well with her soft velvety fur. Her red curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a large pink bow. Braeburn's cowboy had was far too large for her and kept falling over her orange eyes. Her fingers were laced through his hair, growing a little tighter every step he took.

Applejack looked up at Apple Bloom who seemed all too pleased at the perch she'd found herself. "What are you doing up there Apple Bloom?"

"Braeburn offered to bring me over here. I just wanted to know what job you're going to give me." A smile grew on her face, it was plain to see how excited she was about helping out with her first official harvest.

Applejack was well aware that Apple Bloom had helped with other smaller harvests, but this year she was going to get a very important job. "Well sugar, you get one of the most important jobs this harvest. It's a tough job too, so you gotta make sure you're ready for it."

"What is it, I know I can handle it?" Apple Bloom said excitedly bouncing up and down on Braeburn's shoulders.

"Alright, easy there squirt." Braeburn laughed softly as he leaned back, pitching Apple Bloom from his shoulders into Big Mac's large waiting arms.

Apple Bloom laughed playfully before Big Mac let her slip to the ground. "Listen closely to Applejack, she's tellin' about this job. You should have seen her the first year she had to do it. She was so wore out by the time the sun went down. I had to carrier her up to bed."

"Oh oh oh I wanna know so badly." Apple Bloom looked up at Applejack eagerly.

"Well you're gonna be what we call a gopher. Your job is going to be running from one group to the other making sure they all have what they need to get the job done. But more importantly, you'll be in charge of keeping everyone hydrated and when lunch hour comes, you'll be bringing us all food." Applejack knelt down so she could look into Apple Bloom's eyes. "Can you handle it?"

Apple Bloom thought about her task for a long moment and gave a strong nod. "Oh yeah! I got this. I'll get started right away."

"Thata girl." Apple Bloom started walking off towards the eastern orchard group.

Braeburn grabbed his hat from off her head before she got too far away, turning his attention back to Applejack and Big Mac. "I hated doing that job."

"I did too." Big Mac smirked and looked at Applejack who was nodding in agreement.

"So what's the plan boss." Braeburn tucked his hands in the pockets of his old worn out jeans.

"Our task is going to be the western orchard, which as you may know is the original orchard. It has the strongest and the most trees." Applejack explained as they started heading off in that direction.

"Alright sounds like fun." Braeburn sauntered after Applejack, with Big Mac following closely.

The three of them walked along a small dirt path. Conversation was kept light and jokingly. They were all too well aware at how much work was ahead of them, the only thing they could do is keep the mood as light as possible. They rounded a pair of apple trees that had been converted to a hammock holder. The apples that grew on the trees were usually sick and few, so instead of cutting them down they converted them. Even before they climbed over the hills they could see the sea of apple trees. It was just as Braeburn had imagined, strong deep rooted trees. The sledgehammer tactic wasn't going to work on these trees, he was going to have to use the other tactic.

It didn't take them long to rejoice at the fact that the thick leaves cast a nice blanket of shade on the cool grass, it would definitely help when the sun got higher in the sky. There were several baskets stacked up all over the ground at least a hundred of them. There were also large rubber sledgehammers laying about. It appeared that others had been nice enough to deliver supplies.

"Alright all get ready for a physical butt whoopin' we're about to receive." Applejack picked up one of the sledgehammers gauging it's weight.

She took the pose of a baseball player at bat and swung with all her might, she could feel the muscles tighten all through her body. The impact was softened by the rubber head of the hammer. It sent a shock wave up the tree rattling the branches. The hammer didn't damage the tree in anyway, in fact it helps stimulate the sap flow. Big Mac whistled in awe at the powerful swing, but Applejack couldn't help but feel disappointed at the three apples that fell to the ground.

"Shoot...I can't believe how sturdy these trees have gotten after just one year." Again she took up the stance once again.

Braeburn watched as she swung again, the force of the swinging stopping abruptly. His eyes focusing on her large breasts bouncing. Trying not to look too conspicuous he knelt down and picked up another hammer. Applejack took another swing, each one threatening to shake her bits free from that flannel shirt she wore. Already beads of sweat were forming on her face, sweeping down her cheek to disappear beneath the collar of her shirt to parts unknown. A tingle pushed its way from his lap, webbing out through his body.

Applejack panted heavily as she leaned on the handle of her hammer, her breasts heaving heavily from being out of breath. It was Big Mac's turn to stare. It had always been one of the hardest things about working with Applejack, there was so much of her to gander at. It didn't matter that she was his sister, only the daftest of males would pass up a chance to sneak a peak. Unfortunately one of the worse things about being a stallion was hiding the fact that he was looking at a hot young filly. Pants could only conceal so much.

"Well this ain't gonna work. If we do it this way we'll be plum tuckered out after just a few trees." Applejack stated, pulling her hat from her head and wiping her brow.

Big Mac took a solid swing at the tree, his muscles rippling under the tight white t-shirt. The hit was precise and even he was only rewarded with just a few apples. Braeburn watched in wonder at the shear power of Big Mac as he took another swing. This time the hit was even harder, and then another. The final one was so hard the wood of the handle splintered in Big Mac's hands. Wood pieces flew everywhere and the head of hammer dangerously flew off into the trees.

"We need another plan AJ." Big Mac tossed the handle away before spitting into the grass a little frustrated about how the harvest was going already.

"Hey all, I have an idea. In Applelooza all the trees are this hearty, makes them hard to harvest. It's the only way to get them to grow in the desert. So what we do is climb up into the tree and start picking the apples by hand, dropping them down into the sod. After all the apples in a tree are picked we climb down and put them into a basket." Braeburn moved over to stand next to the tree looking around the trunk.

"That's not a bad idea Braeburn. How do you suppose we get up there?" Applejack put her hands on her hips and looked at the same trunk.

Unfortunately the trunk was fairly smooth, there was no real way to get a foot hold. Braeburn looked around slowly and bit his bottom lip his eyes stopping on a large pile of coarse rope. It would be rather easy for them to convert the rope into something they could use to climb. He quickly jaunted over to the piled and started pulling the rope out measuring it the best he could with his hands, making sure that it was a longer than he needed so he could tie knots into it.

"Alright all we have to do is tie knots into this rope it will work as foot holds so we can climb into the tree and when we're done we can just use the trunk to slide down." Braeburn's feminine hands quickly worked the rope into knots.

"Good job Braeburn." Big Mac said smiling brightly watching his cousin work quickly.

Applejack nodded slowly before following suit by measuring out a long bit of rope, cutting it free with a pocket knife. The three of them worked on making their own personal rope ladders. They all knew it wasn't the most ideal alternative, but it was sure to be better then hitting the tree for one apple at a time. Braeburn was the first into a tree moving around the branches quickly and masterfully. Applejack was up into the tree next to his moving in the same fashion. Apples rained down into the grass. Big Mac was struggling a bit, he would have to be more careful and pick the largest and the strongest trees to climb since he was so large.

Time passed quietly through the trees. They only stopped long enough to chitchat as they were moving from one tree to another. The first few were the hardest, but it got so much easier the more trees did. All of them agreed though that the best part of the day was spent picking up the apples themselves. At one point Apple Bloom had appeared with a cooler full of some cold drinks, and three brown paper bags of lunch. As tempted as they were to eat, they decided to wait until lunchtime it would only be better.

Applejack had also made a point to ask for a change of shirt for her, Big Mac, and Braeburn. They were all sweaty and covered in dirt and sap. Apple Bloom agreed to bring them back when she made her next rounds. It was clear to see in her face that she was already wore out. Big Mac commented after she left that it was good for her.

They spent a few minutes taking a break, drinking their drinks and discussing ways to move around the orchard easier. It was Big Mac's idea to do several trees at once and then go around gathering the apples. Each time they did it, it would feel like a mini break. Besides that Applejack climbing around on the ground made for so many opportunities to steal glances. Not only at her backside, but down her shirt as well. It was hard to keep a clear mind when faced with such cleavage.

Braeburn shifted slowly through the grass dragging the basket along with him. His mind calling to him apple...apple...apple. He stopped abruptly as Big Mac crawled by, his jeans tight at the seems over his strong backside. A smirk moved to Braeburn slips his eyes followed along the middle seem which traveled down under his dirty blond tail and slipped over an unmistakable bulge between Big Mac's legs.

In a teasing fashion Braeburn was up on his feet and darting over to Big Mac straddling his back. "Hehyah mule."

Big Mac's sweaty shirt grew tightly around his throat as Braeburn pulled on it light a bridle. Applejack started laughing at the ridiculous sight of her brother being ridden like a rodeo pony. Big Mac chuckled softly and added a few lazy bucks, Braeburn pulled his hat free and whipped it around as if he were going for the eight seconds. The thrashing around caused the once twinge in Braeburn's loins to grow to a tingle. A voice in the back of his head told him to stop playing around or something bad was going to happen. Big Mac quickly rose up on his knees reaching back to grab Braeburn's legs keeping him lock into position. Then all at once Big Mac's large frame fell back on top of the much smaller stallion.

Braeburn grunted loudly forcing the inner laughing to come out. He wrapped his arms around Big Mac's large neck. Something nudged deep into the small of Big Mac's back. There was no mistaking it that Braeburn was a little aroused by the horsing around. Big Mac felt a blush move to his cheeks, but played it off by shifting his weight on Braeburn. The feeling in at the small of his back causing a little tingle to rush through him as well.

"Alright you big galoot, git off of him before you cause any permanent damages." Applejack grabbed Big Mac's hand fighting to help him stand up. "We've only done half of the orchard and still need his help to finish the rest of this. After that, he's yours to do with as you like."

Big Mac let a soft chuckle as he turned and offered a hand to Braeburn, making sure to take a peak at the bulge that had moved a little ways down the young stud's left leg. It was just as he'd thought. Braeburn panted softly more from the heavy laughing then the wrestling. Applejack dusted Braeburn's back off while Big Mac focused on dusting his own knees off.

The sun had moved to the top of the sky and it seemed like the best time for lunch. They three of them finished gathering the apples up from the ground before turning their attentions on the bags of food. Braeburn grabbed his and sat on the ground in front of a stump that Big Mac used as a stool. Applejack made herself at home on an overturned basket.

An orange, apple sandwich, and a bag of potato chips greeted them. It looked and tasted more like a feast than anything. Applejack tucked a chunk of orange into her mouth her ears perking up as she could hear Apple Bloom coming through the trees. She was singing softly to herself. She stepped through the trees carrying her backpack on her back. Applejack found herself excited at the prospect of changing her shirt, the flannel had been a bad decision against the heat of the midday.

Apple Bloom threw up her hands happily as she saw them gathered around eating lunch. Quickly she rushed over pulling her pack off of her shoulders. Sure enough she'd brought the shirts they'd been hoping for. Three plain white t-shirts that would be much cooler in the heat. Braeburn didn't waste anytime with pulling his stick shirt from his thin frame. Politely he rolled it up and pushed it into the backpack trying to spare Apple Bloom from having to touch it.

Applejack looked out from the corner of her eye taking a few peeks at the young studs bare chest. It had been the first time she'd seen that much of him since they were little ponies. Big Mac took stole a glance in the stud's direction. Big Mac never considered himself gay in anyway, but only a fool would pass up a chance to admire an attractive pony. Apple Bloom turned her head slightly averting her gaze. Boys were still a yucky subject to her and she wanted nothing to do with it. Braeburn pulled the cool fabric down over his chest. The feeling of being clean was enjoyable, even if it was a lie and short lived at that.

Big Mac pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the grass at Apple Bloom's feet. Braeburn almost chocked on his sandwich at the glance of Big Mac large shirtless frame. Even Apple Bloom was a bit taken back by it. No matter how many times she'd seen Big Mac shirtless it was always a silent treat to see. Big Mac was very shy deep down inside and made a point to keep himself covered most of the time.

"Good god Mac. I'm not a sissy or anything, but got to admit that's a mighty fine spread you got there." Braeburn chided playfully, even though it was a way for him to cover up his further growing arousal.

Applejack swung her hat furiously hitting Braeburn in the shoulder. "Not in front of Apple Bloom you jackass."

"Nah I would have to agree, sis. Those stallions in the magazines under Rarity's bed don't have nuthin' on big brother." Apple Bloom finally averted her gaze, more so to avoid the burning look she was getting from Applejack.

With that Big Mac quickly pulled his shirt on thoroughly embarrass, so much in fact that he remained quiet and started eating in a brisk pace. Applejack tucked her food into her bag and set it aside standing up from her spot on the basket. Without a word she beckoned Apple Bloom to follow her behind a tree. Apple Bloom nodded softly and bent down picking up Big Mac's shirt tucking it into the backpack.

Applejack unhooked her coveralls letting them slip down around her waist. Her fingers working to unbutton the wet, sticky flannel shirt. Apple Bloom stood next to her, holding the shirt she'd brought for Applejack. The shirt finally gave way letting the two perky breasts slip free into the air. The large round nipples tightened against the cool air. Even on a hot like this one, being free from a hot stuffy shirt made her feel cooler.

"You're not gonna git mad at me for looking at the magazines under Rarity's bed are you?" Apple Bloom said holding up the shirt.

"Well I'll be honest with you, I'm not happy about it. I'll have to make a point to talk to Rarity about where she hides her smut magazines." Applejack used her shirt to dry off under her breasts and around her belly, with the shirt being so wet, it was hard to tell if it was working at all.

"It wasn't her fault, Sweetie Belle was who showed us where it was." Apple Bloom took the sweaty shirt and tucked it into the pack zipping it closed.

"Well I guess I'll just have to have a talk with Sweetie Belle then." Applejack sighed softly, looking around to make sure no one was stealing a look at her topless.

"Everything alright over here." Through the talking no one had heard Big Mac moving up from the other side of the tree.

Applejack jumped startled turning around to face him. "Cover your eyes you idiot!"

Big Mac got an eyeful of Applejack's breasts. A good few seconds passed before Big Mac was able to translate what was going on, quickly he spun on his heels and headed back the way he'd come from. Mumbles of apologizes followed behind him. Quickly Applejack took the shirt, pulling it down over her head and over her breasts. Her cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment. It hadn't been the first time he'd seen here without her shirt, but the thoughts she'd had earlier seemed to resonate deep. The shirt was a little looser that the other, and much more breezy. Slowly she pulled her coveralls up fastening them. With her shirt being looser, her breast didn't seems to be hugged so tightly and seems more of a normal size.

"Alright Apple Bloom you head back to the house. On your next rounds could you bring a few ponies to start carrying apples back to the silo. We're going to try to finish up this orchard before nightfall." Applejack's voice was a bit shaky with her embarrassment. "And lets keep what happened here just between us. If you do I'll forget about the magazine."

"Will do AJ, I'll see you in a little bit." Apple Bloom rushed off the way she came without another word.

Applejack paced through the trees and back to where the studs had been having lunch to her surprise the two were already back to work throwing down apples. Neither one of them so much as made a peep. Clearly Big Mac must have been embarrassed by what he'd seen, but why did Braeburn gone back to work. Surely Big Mac wouldn't have said anything. Applejack shook her head and decided to join them. The sooner they got it all done the sooner they could go home and sleep this horrible day away.

Time had passed on and the trio worked in quiet. All of them had their reasons. Applejack embarrassed at the fact that her brother had seen her bare breasts. Even more strange the thoughts that she had of her brother and cousin committing...acts upon her. It wasn't just the thoughts the disturbed her the most, it was how wet they made her. Even now she was soaked more than she'd ever been. She leaned against the trunk of the tree she was working on trying to clear her head. Images of her brother caressing softly along Braeburn's back gripping his hips. There the tingle was again, quickly she shook her head so hard that her hat drifted down to the ground. Back to work she pushed herself onward.

Braeburn was locked in his own conflict as he started climbing another tree. Arousal he felt for both his cousins didn't seem like a normal thing to be experiencing. Sure he was young and his health teachers had said it was only natural, but it didn't make it right. Feeling the muscles on Big Mac's back against him caused a twinge inside of him, it was the same thing he felt as Applejack walked away. No matter what was going on around him, his eyes always seemed to go to the same places. That was the real reason he'd gone back to work earlier. When Big Mac came stalking through the trees his eyes had went down to the growing bulge at his inner thigh. Two things went through his mind. What had Big Mac seen to make him so aroused? The other thing still lingered on his mind, his lips lightly caressing along Big Mac, touching at the tender flesh. The smell of his musk all around him. A branch broke under him snapping him back to his task at hand before he felt to his death.

Big Mac tended to his tree quietly, his mind flooded with images of what he saw. The two plump breasts, he'd only seen a few in his life and none were as nice as Applejack's. It was a shame that she was his sister. There would be no way he could ever enjoy them the way he wanted. He could feel his length throbbing against the inside of his thigh. That have been the whole reason he went back to work after the incident with his sister. It would be hard to hide how aroused he was. Now that he was alone with his thoughts, he wasn't sure what was worse. His mind was flooded with thoughts of his fingers caressing along her supple butt cheeks. His lips caressing along those tight nipples teasing them. The sound of Applejack's voice panting in his ear.

"Thanks for coming so quickly y'all." Applejack called out as she slid down the trunk of the tree.

At first Big Mac could only see the three gathering ponies. But as he slide down the tree he noticed that Caramel and his team were coming up the path with empty basket satchels. Braeburn walked up behind Big Mac and tucked his hand playfully in his back pocket. The first reaction that Big Mac had was to jerk away, but something inside of him told him to act naturally.

"Oooh haus with the way you slide down that tree, I never wanted to be a tree so bad in my life." Braeburn chuckled lightly, it was clear to see in his young face that he was tired and was trying to keep the mood light.

"Lucky you're not a tree or else I'll split you down the middle." Big Mac jested back as he tucked a hay reed between his lips.

Braeburn blushed, honestly it had been the first really dirty thing Big Mac had ever said to him. He watched as Big Mac picked up a basket of apples and walked over to one of the other ponies putting it in the shoulder satchel. They bowed a bit under the weight, but it didn't take long for them to regain there footing. Judging by how man baskets there were to carry, it was a good thing the western silo wasn't so far away.

Applejack glanced in Big Mac's direction and caught him looking back at her, they both blushed and quickly looked away from one another. Braeburn paced up with a bushel of apples helping set another pony up the basket. In the distance Apple Fritter's team was on the way. With all three of the other teams helping, they would get the rest of the apples stored in no time. There was only a dozen trees left to pick now, which was good since the sun was already setting painting the skin in warm reds, oranges, and yellows.

"Caramel, you're in charge of loading up the ponies. Keep them organized and get everything put away. We're gonna finish getting these apples picked and put into baskets." Applejack turned her attention back to the trees picking her next one and moving into it.

Braeburn had already started working on another tree when he saw Applejack climbing into another one. Big Mac stayed on the ground gathering up the apples that they'd pulled down already. It was all for the best since they were almost done. Applejack moved quickly through the trees despite how tired she was, all she wanted to do was get done and finish up with her day. A few moments passed and the last apple slipped from the tree to the ground. Instead of climbing down she simply slipped from the tree she was in to a nearby tree.

The sun had finally slipped passed the horizon coating the world in the last glow of the day. Applejack looked down from the tree she was in to Big Mac who was putting the last apple into the basket. A smile pushed its way to her lips, even though her mind was still flooded with the filthy images from before, there was no reason to take it out on her big brother. Big Mac looked up and saw her sitting on a branch looking down at him. Their eyes met and without a word all was forgive despite the torrent of feelings swirling inside of them. He lightly patted his chest and beckoned for her to drop down.

Quickly she slipped from the branch and he caught her, much like the days when she was young. True she weighed a lot more now, and he was exhausted from working, it was still nice to be able to do that for her. She slipped free from his arms to the ground her feet ached and felt like jelly against her own body weight. A warmth filled her as she could feel Big Mac's fingers lacing with hers. They both started pacing over to the last tree where Braeburn was working.

The last apple slipped from Braeburn's hand and hit the basket below. His body ached all over and there was nothing more in the world that he wanted more than a nice cool bath. As he shifted back to the trunk of the tree he looked down and saw Big Mac and Applejack looking up at him, two sets of white teeth could be seen in the growing darkness. Without a word Big Mac patted his chest and held his arms out. There was a hesitation at first, Braeburn had no idea what the large stallion was eluding to. Finally with a flick of Big Mac's head he understood that the hulk was beckoning him to jump into his arms. No argument there his legs were too tried to slide down one more tree. Braeburn slipped off the limb into the strong waiting arms of Big Mac. Again Big Mac didn't budge at all despite being wore out.

"My hero." Braeburn chuckled out as Big Mac set him down.

The three of them shared a look and slowly they all embraced. It was a job well done and now all they wanted to do was put the last three baskets in the silo, get something to eat, clean up, and fall into bed. It had been a rough day, but at least there part of it was over. They all picked up a basket and headed back towards the silo.

Chapter Three:

The Sun's Gone Down

When they went back to the house it was no surprise that the only on to greet them was Granny Smith. She sat in her rocking chair knitting something that hadn't began to take form. It was clear on their faces that they were hungry and tired. Applejack was the first on the porch, her legs vibrating weakly.

"Hey there my darlings. You look so very tired and hungry. I left you some food in the oven and laid you out some fresh clothes so you can change into them after you wash off in the creek." Granny Smith's voice was soft against the crickets and the cicadas.

"Thank you Granny." Big Mac said softly as he started into the house.

Braeburn and Applejack followed the stallion closely. They were only greeted by the sounds of snoring. Clearly the rest of the family had already fallen out. Good Big Mac thought, they deserved it. Big Mac grabbed a bowl from the stack and dished up some stew. It was still warm from being inside the oven. He politely handed the bowl to Braeburn, who simply smiled and nodded graciously. Such a gentleman he thought, before grabbing his stack of clothing from the table and heading outside to eat on the porch.

Big Mac filled up another bowl and handed it to Applejack who took it. Her eyes traced along his sweet face, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly mouthing the words thank you. A blush pushed it way to his cheeks and he simply offered a head nod. Applejack turned and grabbed her clothes from the table and headed outside to sit with Braeburn. Big Mac filled the last bowl and closed the door on the oven. He turned and took his clothes from the table heading outside to join the others.

Granny Smith slowly rose from her seat and shifted around the growing population on the porch. "Well you all enjoy your dinner, just leave the bowls in the sink I'll get them in the morning. You all did a wonderful job, I can't thank you enough. Make sure you lock up, sleep well, and have good dreams."

Granny passed around a few cheek kisses and disappeared back into the house. Big Mac sat on the steps next to Braeburn, who was well into his bowl. Applejack wasn't far behind him. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she took the first bite. Each of them exchanged a glance between them. That tingle was still there and whenever they were close it seemed to grow.

Applejack rubbed her belly gently and let out a soft moan. She'd eaten too fast and was feeling the effect of her food hitting her stomach all at once. A coy look played across her face as she scooped the last of her food into Braeburn's bowl. A gentle laugh slipped through his lips as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Hey AJ, I can barely finish what I've got." It didn't stop him from taken another bite.

"Alright studs, I'm gonna take my bath first. Big Mac will you show him where the cleaning creek is when he's done." Applejack stood up from the porch and stretched before turning around to take her pile of clothes.

"Oh that's right." Big Mac said between bites. "He hasn't been here since we put in the bathing creek in."

"I dunno, bathing in a creek doesn't sound like a good way to get clean." Braeburn said taking another bite.

"It's not really a creek, it's like a small swimming pool except you bath in. It's got running water and everything. Ganny Smith wanted us to put in so we weren't wrecking the indoor plumbing." Big Mac said shoving another spoonful in his mouth.

"Besides it's a great way to get two dozen ponies cleaned in a hurry." Applejack giggled softly.

"Well howdy, that's a great idea. I should tell my folks about it when I get back to Applelooza." Braeburn pulled his hat off and lay it on Granny Smith's rocking chair.

Applejack pulled her hat off and undid her ponytail, placing them on the rocking chair next to Braeburn's hat. "Alright boys be good, I'm gonna go wash up."

Applejack walked down the path and disappeared into the night, leaving the two studs alone. Big Mac scraped the last spoonful of the stew in his bowl, before gathering up the three bowls in a stack. Braeburn reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather pouch. Slowly he rolled another of the apple weed cigarettes that he had earlier. Big Mac hadn't noticed that he had been watching Braeburn rather intensely. Even while he was tired Braeburn moved gracefully. He flipped a match across the sole of his boot, the small fire lit up Braeburn dirty face. The orange light of the flame sent flickering shadows along his features.

Braeburn's eyes shifted to meet with Big Mac's. Instead of looking away this time, his soft eyes stayed locked. Braeburn blew out a small huff of azure smoke, the smell of apple and cinnamon hovered in the air. Big Mac reached over and took the cigarette from his fingers and took a drag from it holding it between his lips.

"Sure is a nice night huh?" Braeburn's voice was soft in the night air.

"Eyup, I love the autumn season." Big Mac said softly taking another drag off of the cigarette before handing it back to Braeburn.

He took the cigarette and took a long drag off of it, holding it for a long second. "Yeah me too..." The smoke lightly rolled from his lips as he smoke. "...I know spring is the season of love, but I always felt that Autumn was a much better season for lovers. Good time to go for walks, snuggling, playing in the leaves especially."

Big Mac nodded in his slow way, his eye brows peaked. "That actually makes sense."

Braeburn rested his hand on Big Mac's knee giving it a gentle squeeze. Big Mac felt his heart skip a beat at the fingers on his knee. A coy look crept to Braeburn's eyes, before he took another puff from his cigarette leaning close. Big Mac leaned back a little further, but this time Braeburn wasn't letting Big Mac get away this time. Their lips touched roughly at first, but after the nervousness passed. Big Mac's lips softened and parted inviting the kiss. Braeburn took the invitation and deepened the kiss, the smoke from the cigarette passed between their lips. Braeburn's soft tongue caressed tenderly along Big Mac's. Braeburn relaxed the full of his weight on top of the stallion. A blush pushed through Big Mac's face at the feeling of the young buck's bulge pressing firmly against his.

Braeburn couldn't help, but let out a soft moan at the feeling of Big Mac's arms wrapping around his small back. Braeburn's free hand lightly pet along the stallions wide jaw and along the back of his neck. His other hand flicked the cigarette into the dirt and moved to rest on the stallion's wide chest.

Slowly Braeburn pulled away from the kiss, his eyes slowly opening. That was the first moment that he'd realized that Big Mac's hadn't closed his eyes. That the large stallion was fully aware that they'd just made out. Slowly the large male closed his lips and swallowed hard. There was a relaxed look on his face but his eyes were alight with question. Braeburn sat back, straddling Big Mac's lap. He could feel the effects of the kiss pressing tightly against his crotch.

"I...don't know about this. I've never..." Braeburn pressed his fingers to Big Mac's lips.

"Don't over think this Big Mac. Let's just let this evening go." The young stud's eyes were wild and playful.

Braeburn slowly rolled his hips back and forth squirming just right. Big Mac's hands moved up to rest on the young buck's strong thighs squeezing them. A soft pant escaped Big Mac's lips as he rolled his head back. His jeans growing tighter with every shift. The two looked at each other for a long time just enjoying the gentle grinding.

The sound of foot fall coming up the dirt path alerted the pair, causing them to scramble to either side of the steps. Blushes were shared between them as they fought to regain composure. Applejack came up the path drying her hair with a white towel. The two studs looked over at her, Big Mac offered a wave. Both were exceedingly glad it was dark outside so they could hide their embarrassment.

"Hey there fellas, oh my god I feel like a million dollars." Applejack stepped up onto the porch and slipped into one of the empty seat. "Y'all get your butts down there and clean up. You're gonna feel so much better afterward I promise."

Big Mac rose up from his spot on the porch shifting around, doing his best to hide the fact that he was aroused. "That sounds like heaven, I can't wait to get some of that." His voice cracked a bit with a nervous tone/

Applejack cocked her head looking at her big brother. "You alright, your voice sounds a little weird."

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just really tired." Big Mac shifted around rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well get your butt down there and take lanky with you." Applejack giggled softly and nudged Braeburn with her foot.

Braeburn pushed himself up from the steps and limped a few steps away. "Easy there filly I may be tired, but I'll still whoop your butt."

"You alright? You're limping." Applejack shifted around in her chair.

Braeburn turned his back to Applejack and adjusted himself. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little stiff."

Big Mac snorted out a laugh that he failed to hold back. Braeburn rolled his eyes and looked at the large stallion. Applejack tossed at glance him as well. Big Mac looked at them and shifted on his feet.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something funny." His voice was soft, as a new wave of embarrassment washed over him.

"That sounds like a hoot, tell me about it on the way to the creek." Braeburn did what he could help Big Mac recover from his embarrassment.

"Nah, just tell share it with both of us when you get back. I want to hear it too." Applejack leaned back in her chair relaxing in the cool whether.

"Alright, sure thing." Big Mac started to walk down the path the same way that they'd come earlier in the day.

Braeburn smirked and started following Big Mac, quickening his pace so he could caught up. Applejack's eyes followed them into the dark, a look of suspicion washed over her face. After all the awkward moments today it was no surprise that tensions were still pretty high. She noticed the two stacks of clothes sitting on the other chair. The two studs had managed to forget their clothes in the awkwardness. She'd just have to run the clothes down to them later.

The pair walked down the dirt path the darkness started closing around them. Braeburn's hand searched the darkness closing around Big Mac's. He's have expected the large stud to pull away out of embarrassment, but was pleasantly surprised to feel the stallions large fingers lacing with his. The path split up ahead and instead of heading into the trees they took a sharp right along a more solidified dirt path. At the end of the path was a semi large concrete basin build into the ground. It was half the size of the of the stage coach they'd arrived in earlier that day. Big Mac walked around to the head of the basin and pulled a large metal bar up, the sound of something heavy slid closed inside the tub.

After that he moved around the other side of the basin and knelt down. Turning both of the knobs at the far as they would go, water started pouring in from the spigot. It was going to take a while for the tub to fill. Braeburn noticed a small basket of hygiene products sitting on a broken chair near the basin. He walked over and picked it up, looking through a variety of bottles. It was plain to see from the different scents of soaps that the Apple family was more female than male. Oh well he thought to himself as long as he was clean it didn't matter what he smelled like. He paced over and set the basket down beside the basin within easy reach.

This was the first time they'd noticed that it was deathly quiet between them. It almost made it seem like what happened earlier on the porch didn't happen. The two of them shared glances back and forth. It was clear that they were tired and filthy, wanting to be cleaned up and go to bed. With all the thoughts they'd had all day long. The intimate moments on the porch, right down to the awkward feelings that came and went. It was enough to leave them drained. A small flame was burning inside of each of them well at least inside of Braeburn, he'd only hoped that Big Mac felt the same way. Finally Big Mac was the first to make a move, leaving Braeburn a little more than surprised.

He pulled his boot off kicking them to the side. Slowly he slipped free of his shirt tossing it into a nearby apple basket that had been converted into a clothes basket. The cool blue light of the moon shimmered off his velvety fur. Braeburn's green eyes traced over the stallion's form. Slowly he unbuckled his jeans and slipped out of them. His length was a bit softer than before, but held its arousal. Braeburn let his eyes roam over Big Mac's naked form. As Braeburn had imagined everything about Big Mac was large. Big Mac sat down on the edge of the basin before dropping down into the waiting water. The water was barely up to the start of his shin. He leaned against the wall of the basin looking coyly at the young stud who didn't miss a chance to steal a look.

Braeburn looked into the stallion's eyes. The kiss had already turned him on, but the sight of Big Mac's body was pushing him further over the edge. His head was swimming as well. It was a secret that he kept close to his heart. He was virgin despite the way he acted, it was all just that and act. There were butterflies in his stomach, he wasn't sure if it was nervousness or excitement.

It was now Braeburn's turn to join him in the water. Now that the eyes were on him, he quietly wished he'd been first. Big Mac beckoned Braeburn to join him. After taking a deep breath he slipped off his t-shirt followed closely by his boots. Big Mac couldn't help but look at the effeminate figure of the young stud. In a way he was a male version of Applejack. Even in the darkness Big Mac could see Braeburn's cheeks flushing red, it was cute to see him being so shy.

Braeburn unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down, kicking them to the side. It was immediately apparent why the young buck was so shy about striping. Braeburn was fully erect, the soft dark length throbbed excitedly, it was nowhere nearly as long as Big Mac's but impressive none the less. A blush moved through Big Mac's entire body, an ache was growing inside of him. His length was tight now, almost hungry. Without a moment to spare Braeburn slipped down into the basin and crouched down under the water to hide his length playfully from Big Mac. The big stallion moved over to turn the water off. It was quiet once again, the only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing between the two males. Braeburn bit his bottom lip as he noticed that he was staring face to face with Big Mac's length the tip of his meat glistened with pre. The soft white flesh was painted with dark spots all along the length. Judging by how heavy the stallion's sac was, it wasn't going to take long to milk the big fella.

The smell was exactly what he imagined it would be like. Despite the building heat in Braeburn's face he was trembling. The stuttering breath gave his trembling away, it could have been the cool night air coming on, but Big Mac knew better. To sooth the young buck he reached down caressing his fingers through his hair. What was meant to make him feel better only made him tremble more. Big Mac's eyes followed Braeburn's gaze. There was an intrigue there, and excitement in those eyes. Deep inside he could feel the want. It was the same want he felt when he was kissing the young stud. Now they could have it. Braeburn looked up and saw Big Mac watching him, a nervous smile creeping over his lips. Slowly Big Mac shifted his hips pushing his tip closer towards Braeburn's face. There was no denying what the big stallion wanted, Braeburn sent his soft fingers along the surface of the water resting them against Big Mac's strong thighs moving up slowly. A deep moan pushed it's way from Big Mac's throat, the sound caused another shutter to run through Braeburn. It pushed him further, caressing around his thighs to the inside of Big Mac's legs.

The soft dark flesh of Big Mac's heavy sac felt soothing in the young bucks fingers. His green eyes traced along the heavy shaft, watching it flex excitedly in response to Braeburn's touch. He pressed his cheek to the side of the heated length another shutter pushed through him. This time he could feel a tingle run all the way through him. Braeburn warm breath washed over the tender flesh. Big Mac's fingers gripped tighter to the back of the young stud's mane. Braeburn ran his tongue slowly along the side of his length, starting from the tip and moving all the way to the base. The salty skin took a moment to adjust to, but didn't stop him from continuing to groom the large stallion. The feeling pushed Big Mac's head to lay back, his eyes drawing closed.

Braeburn closed hips lips over the tip of the large girth, pushing as much as he could into his muzzle. He couldn't even get half of the length into his mouth the more he tried the harder it got. There was growing tickle in the back of his throat as he fought the gag from taking too much in. Some of it slipped out until he was comfortable, before taking more back in. A long moan pushed free from his throat vibrating the soft skin. A grunt pushed free from Big Mac's lips as he fought the need to thrust, not wanting to hurt the young stud. Braeburn slipped a hand up between Big Mac's thighs petting along the strong muscles of his butt.

Slowly Braeburn lean back against the wall of the basin pulling Big Mac closer to him working the heavy length in and out of his mouth. Big Mac gripped the edge of the basin grunting heavily at the feeling of the young buck's tongue along the underside of his length. A bubble slowly rumbled in his loins as the feeling grew more intense Big Mac pulled free from his lip dripping with saliva and pre. The young stud looked up abruptly swallowing down the variety of liquids before wiping his chin.

"Did I...do something wrong?" He panted, his voice was barely a whisper.

Big Mac took Braeburn's hand and pulled him to his feet in the water. "No...not at all."

In a strong rush Big Mac turned Braeburn around and tried forcing him against the wall of the basin. Braeburn bent over and grunted against the move. A smile traced his lips as he fought back against Big Mac's strength, managing to turn around. Big Mac grabbed the young buck's wrists and held them tightly as they wrestled against each other. They were both smiling at the power struggle between them. Big Mac was strong, but Braeburn was more agile.

Braeburn pulled away from Big Mac's grip and pushed his entire weight into the frame of the stallion. Big Mac wrap grabbed Braeburn's shoulders and pulled him close. There lips met in a clumsy kiss, soft and shallow at first only deepening. The young buck's body giving in the passion of the large stallion. There tongues moving and rolling together tasting each other. Big Mac moved his fingers down the thing muscular back gripping his tight backside squeezing and playing. The young buck lifted his tail slightly quivering even more at the feeling of his large fingers caressing his relaxing pucker.

Big Mac pulled away from kiss slowly giving the buck a gentle push. Braeburn blushed from head to toe as he turn his back to the stallion, leaning over the edge of the Basin until he rested on his elbows. Big Mac could see the nervousness growing on his face. He didn't want to lie and tel Braeburn it wasn't going to hurt, because he knew it was going to. Braeburn spread his legs doing everything he could do to relax.

Big Mac spit into his hand running his fingers between the young bucks cheeks, caressing from his tight sac all the way up to his tail base, doing it a few time to make sure it good and coated in saliva. Big Mac slowly pushed one of his fingers into the tight pucker sinking it in up to the first knuckle. It have been relaxed at first, but tightened at the feeling of the finger sinking in. A sharp gasp slipped free from the studs lips. Big Mac's heart skipped a beat as he pulled his finger free taking a step back.

"Don't stop..." Braeburn panted heavily.

Big Mac ran his fingers gently down the thin muscular back of the stud. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't! I need this, I need you." Braeburn pushed back against him. "Just take it slow and it'll be fine."

Big Mac nodded slowly and spit into his hand again, this time rubbing his fingers along the opening sinking a finger in. Braeburn relaxed as much as he could making sure to stifle any pained noises that might escape. Big Mac moved his fingers in and out of his pucker going deeper and deeper each time. Big Mac's heart was pounding in his chest driving him to pant. He pulled his finger free, there was no more waiting he wanted more. Big Mac gripped his length positioning his tip at the young stud. His hips slowly pushing forward, his fingers working the tip into the stud.

Braeburn buried his face into his arms, a heavy gasp pushing it's way through his lips. The stallions fingers petting down the small of his back before pushing a little deeper. A whimper grew stronger as Braeburn continued to relax, tears were welling up in his eyes. Big Mac bit his bottom lip before slowly starting to pull out, but Braeburn reached back grabbing Big Mac's hand.

"Don't pull out...Go in deeper." A heavy pant escaped. "This is my first time, I want it to be perfect."

Big Mac's ears lay back at hearing this. Braeburn wanted him to be his first it was such and honor. Big Mac lightly pet down his back a few more time trying to help him relax. A few moments passed as he let Braeburn adjust to the size. One final time Big Mac spit into his hand running along his full length making sure it was well lubricated. Braeburn raised his tail, smiling back at him. He looked back at Big Mac, letting his fingers caressing gently along Big Mac's large fingers. Big Mac swallowed hard and pushed his length in slowly. Letting it sink deeper and deeper until he felt was a comfortable depth. The grunts of pain had softened to gentle moans. Braeburn started shifting his hips back and forward against Big Mac letting the length shift around inside of him. Each move caused a tingle to run through Big Mac. It was Big Mac's turn to pull out and thrust inside, adding his own moan to Braeburn's soft panting.

Applejack was in the distance crouching in the bushes. She'd been watching the whole time. Even though one of them was her brother and the other was her cousin she couldn't deny that the scene was hot. She'd been moving from bush to bush to get a better look, making sure to say quiet and out of sight. It wasn't so difficult thanks to all the grunting and heaving.

Her body was sweating and tingling all over. There was no denying just how sexy the whole scene had been, and now that they were in full swing of their love making. It was her turn to take advantage of the situation. She had to be very quiet while she did it. A nervous tremble ran through her body, the thought of getting caught was almost as exciting as watching the two studs playing. Slowly she slipped free of her pajama pants tossing them on top of the clothes she was bringing to the boys. She sat back on the heels, trembling at the feeling of the cool air on her dripping slit. Slowly her fingers moved along her thighs feeling the goosebumps forming under the velvety fur. She folded her fingers into her dark lips, caressing along. Starting at the tight opening and moving up to her clit giving it a few playful flicks, before going back to the opening.

Applejack bit her bottom lip sharply fighting the gasp that nearly pushed free. She added pressure to her clit as he other hand moved back to her opening slipping a finger in. She flexed her muscles deep inside feeling them grow tighter around her finger. Again she rolled her finger in and out, and up and down. Doing them in a rhythmic motion in time with her brother's thrusts. The tingles were coming in waves so strong that it almost forced her eyes closed.

Big Mac's pace had quickened than before. An urging was growing inside of him with each peak he reach inside the young stud. Braeburn panted heavily loving the tingle and the feeling of being filled up inside. The heat and the warmth of the large stallion mating him. From time to time he'd looked over his shoulder to see the look on the handsome stallions face, he could tell just how close he was to finishing. Each time he could see Big Mac's expression change, he'd shift just right to keep the fun going.

The pace had changed to an awkward thrusting, Big Mac couldn't take it any longer and Braeburn knew it. He relaxed fully around the heavy length taking a little bit more inside of him. At that Big Mac threw his head back and gasped his eyes wide open. A heavy ribbon of cum rushed into the young stud's body, with it having nowhere to go it rushed back onto Big Mac's lap. The feeling of the hot liquid filling him up pushed a gasping smile to Braeburn's lips, the feeling causing him to flex around the large male. Big Mac rode out the climax with a few gentle thrusting, his eyes rolling around in ecstasy. It wasn't until then that he could see the blond fur of his sister hiding in the bushes. Judging by the look on her face, he knew what she was doing.

Big Mac fell back using what strength he had left to keep him standing. A soft gasp slipped from Braeburn's lips as Big Mac left him. He could feel the hot liquid running down his legs into the water around his knees. Instead of cleaning he just simply leaned against the wall enjoying the aftermath of what had happened. Big Mac could see that he was still erect and throbbing excitedly.

"My turn stud." Braeburn panted out as he slowly moved closer to Big Mac.

Big Mac felt bad that he was too tired to help him, but he did know someone else that could. "I'm too tired young buck, but I do know someone who can help you. Applejack come out, I know you're there."

Applejack gasped at the sound of her name. Slowly she slipped out of the bushes carrying a stack of clothing and naked from waist down. Braeburn's face was as shocked as hers, his eyes tracing down over her round hips and thighs. Right down to the soft patch of blond pubic hair that did little to cover up her swollen treasure. She was an amazing sight.

"Um...surprise. I brought your clothes down to you." Applejack did what she could to regain her composure.

"Thank you very much, did you enjoy the show?" Braeburn asked, running his fingers along his full length.

"Yeah, it was very good." Her voice cracked a bit as she looked from Braeburn's hard member to Big Mac's thick, softening girth.

"You wanna lend me a hand AJ, I'm a little wore out and Braeburn hasn't quite been satisfied." The relaxed, yet confident tone in Big Mac's voice was a pleasant change.

"Unless you say otherwise lanky." Applejack teased playfully.

Braeburn leaned back posing for the sexy half naked pony before him. "Absolutely pretty little filly."

Applejack smirked knowing that there was no going back now. Slowly she pushed the shirt up over her head, one of her arms instinctively slipping up to cover her large round breasts. She let the shirt slip down to rest on the piles of clothes that she'd brought for the other two. Her tongue slowly move along her lips as she let her hands slip down to her sides resting them on her ample hips. It felt good to not have to be embarrassed about being gawked at. In a way she invited it there eyes now.

Big Mac reached up and offered to help her down into the Basin. Such a gentleman she thought once again her fingers curling into his as he helped her down into the water next to him. The water had long since turned cold, but it didn't matter because of the combined body heat.

Big Mac moves up behind his sister running his fingers slowly up the small of her back. He could tell just by the muscles in her back tensing at her touch, that she was nervous. Softly he kissed her cheek and moved her to lean against the wall. Braeburn moved up on the other side of her, his fingers caressing gently along her belly feeling the strong muscles tensing at his touch. Applejack looked from Big Mac to Braeburn and back. Big Mac leaned close pressing his lips to his sister's. It was plain to see that she'd been wanting the kiss, her lips were eager and welcoming. Her tongue rushed out to meet Big Mac's, lashing out with a little more experience that even he had. The soft taste of apple candy on her breath.

Braeburn caressed slowly along her belly, moving up to cup one of her breasts. Softly he caressed his lips along velvety mound, teasingly moving towards the large tight nipple and them moving away. A moan escaped Applejack's lips into Big Mac's mouth. Braeburn closed his lips around her tight nipple, rolling his tongue along the tender flesh. Applejack pulled away form the kiss reaching up to caress Big Mac's tight jaw. Her other hand played through Braeburn's still dirty mane bringing his eyes up to meet with her's.

He smiled lightly around her nipple letting it free from his lips with a soft pop. Applejack pulled him into a deep kiss, this time it was more energetic and rough. It was clear that both of them had more experience than Big Mac. Braeburn shifted around so he was in front of Applejack, running his fingers along the small of her back and over her hips petting and laying them to rest on her cutie mark. Applejack pulled away from the kiss and looked back at Big Mac.

Big Mac moved and arm to wrap around the small of her back lifting her legs off the bottom of the basin, the other wrapped across her shoulder blades as if he were cradling her. Braeburn lifted her legs to rest them over his shoulders. His lips lightly kiss the inside of her legs, while he angled himself just right. The tip pressed firmly to her thick folds. He could feel her heat pressed to his dripping tip. Her green eyes locked with Braeburn's. The trembling of his bottom lip showed just how nervous he was.

With a soft lick of her lips and a nod gave him all the reassuring he needed. Slowly he pushed into her, she whimpered softly and buried her face into her brother's chest. Big Mac kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. Braeburn pet her hips softly, it was clear he was scared of hurting her. Big Mac looked into her eyes and nodded slowly, letting him know that she was fine. Braeburn pulled out of her slowly and pushed back in, going a little more deeper. Feeling her hot walls closing around him, squeezing him tightly. A tingle pushed it way through is loins. Another soft whimper escaped her lips, her eyes closely tightly. She was so tight that she could feel every ridge of his length as it pushed into her. Applejack's head rolled back letting out a deep gasp as Braeburn arched his back hilting inside of her.

Applejack ran her fingers along Big Mac's chest. Her grip tightening with each thrust and relaxing with each withdrawal. Braeburn's thrusts grew faster in pace. His tight sac tapping gently against he big round backside. The force of his thrust causing her breast to bounce heavily. Big Mac looked down at her and she up at him. Their lips touched in a tender kiss, the feeling of his tongue caressing along her's. Soft whimpering pants escaped into his mouth. Applejack pulled away so her panting gasps could be heard. Braeburn arched his back again letting a whimpering moan passed his lips as if desperate for release. He throbbed heavily inside of her filling her up with a heavy spray of cum. So strong that she could feel it wash through her, her fingers gripping tightly against Big Mac's chest.

Braeburn slipped back again the wall panting heavily. His legs buckled sending him down into the water. Big Mac let Applejack down leaning her into his chest, holding her tightly. She panted against him, her warm breath washing over his chest. Her eyes were closed tightly, her fingers gripping and grinding at his hip.

"Take me Big Mac...I'm so close." Her voice was more desperate than he'd ever heard before.

Weakly she pulled away from his grip, leaning over with one hand on the side of the basin. Her other hand swept down the coax her orgasm, her finger flicking softly at the tight bulb. Applejack shifted her tail to the side inviting Big Mac to see. Long strands of cum slipped free from her lips, it was a fine mix of her's and Braeburn's. Big Mac moved up behind her gripping her trembling hips.

"Please Big Mac." She whispered resting her forehead on her arm.

Big Mac pressed his tip against her slick opening. With a quick thrust his length sunk as far as it could go. Applejack gasped loudly as a warm wave washed through her. A tingling feeling moved over Big Mac as he stifled a heavy grunt. Applejack could feel that he was so much bigger than Braeburn, he managed to hit every pinnacle point inside of her. With every thrust Big Mac made Applejack matched it with more pressure from her fingers. Braeburn moved up behind them, wrapping his arms around Big Mac's waist kissing softly at his shoulders. The startling feeling pushed Big Mac to thrust upward sharply, with that Applejack let out a heavy moan. Another hot wave washed through her this one stronger than before. It was almost more pain than pleasure, but at this point anything was better than this never ending arousal.

Big Mac pulled out slowly wrapping his arms around Applejack's waist pulling her close. The three of them stood holding each other closely. No one looked at each other and nothing was said. They just stood there huddled together. After a short period of time each of them started cleaning up. The cold water was soothing against their blushing bodies. The soft smell of cucumbers thick in the air from the soap. Big Mac was done first drying off with the towel. His body hurt all over, but it was relaxing kind of pain. One that told them they'd done a good job. Big Mac pulled his large t-shirt on as well as his baggy pajama pant. While the other two worked on drying off and getting dressed Big Mac retrieved a blanket from the house.

Finding a spot in the house would be tedious and tiresome and as of right now none of them had the energy. Applejack came to meet up with Big Mac, she just glanced at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Braeburn joined them shortly after that leaning against Big Mac tiredly. Big Mac lead them along a short path to where the hammock was set up. Big Mac was the first to roll into it making sure to hold it stationary while Applejack climbed in on one side and Braeburn climbed in on the other side.

Applejack rested his head gently against Big Mac's chest, her hand laying across his stomach. Braeburn toss the blanket over the three of them making sure they were all covered before settling in on the other side of Big Mac. His head resting lightly on the muscular shoulder, his fingers slipping along Big Mac's stomach to rest on Applejack's hand. Applejack was already asleep even before Braeburn was comfortable. Big Mac leaned closed kissing Applejack on the forehead, before turning and giving a soft kiss to Braeburn's cheek. Braeburn had already slipped into a deep sleep. It didn't take long for sleep to take Big Mac away into dreamland.


End file.
